The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner and a two-component developer.
A known toner is obtained by covering surfaces of toner cores having an average particle diameter of 2 μm to 20 μm with first fine resin particles, further covering the surfaces with second fine resin particles, and causing the toner cores, the first fine resin particles, and the second fine resin particles to stick or fuse together. In the above-described toner, the second fine resin particles cover surfaces of the first fine resin particles. The toner cores, the first fine resin particles, and the second fine resin particles coalesce by being caused to stick or fuse together by a thermal treatment. The toner cores contain a wax. The first fine resin particles contain a wax that is different from the wax contained in the toner cores. The first fine resin particles have a glass transition point of approximately 60° C., which is lower than a glass transition point of the second fine resin particles.